What Have we Learnt Today
by The Delta 42
Summary: Fem!Doctor and Fem!Luke but luke has always been a Time Lord/Lady. The Doctor thought she was alone so when she meet people from her past including her husband she thought she was over all the shocks now she has a son in law. Always-A-Girl!Doctor and Always-A-Girl!Luke (Lucy smith, The Shooter) *lucy will appear later on in the fic most likely during the last of the time lord.
1. Chapter 1

**What have we learnt today then? **

Chapter one: Utopia Pt. one

The Doctor and Martha were standing in the console room of the TARDIS when they landed.

"So, where are we?" Asked Martha, a dark skinned woman with black hair and brown eyes dressed in a dark coloured jacket and matching jeans with a white t-shirt on underneath, to the Doctor, a light skinned woman with brown hair and matching eyes dressed in a light brown trench coat with a dark brown pin striped suit jacket, a light blue blouse on underneath with a dark brown ribbon like tie around her neck and a pencil skirt to match the suit jacket with white socks and red converse, as she pressed buttons on the console.

"Cardiff." The Time lady responded as she looked at the monitor above the console.

"Cardiff? Why?" Asked Martha wondering why they were in such an insignificant city while they could be off on another world while tasting some strange brand of chocolate.

"Refuelling, because what most people don't know is that Cardiff is built upon a rift in time and space, like San Andres Fault in California but this one bleeds temporal energy, so once and a while, I come here and open the engines and let them soak up the energy." Said the Doctor.

"So like a pit stop then?" Asked Martha.

"Yeah, sort of." Replied the Doctor as she pulled a couple of levers before turning to Martha.

"Look, Martha I know I haven't been the best person to travel with but I hope that I will be able to make it up to you somehow." Said the Doctor, completely oblivious to the man running towards the TARDIS yelling her name.

"All powered up, the engines are full" Said the Doctor "Quicker than normal."

The Doctor looked at the monitor and saw a dark haired man in a dark blue trench coat and a rucksack running towards the TARDIS, at this the Doctor pulled a face of panic, joy and shock when she saw the man.

"Doctor!" Yelled Captain Jack Harkness, running at the unusual blue box sitting in front of a water tower above the Torchwood hub, hoping the TARDIS didn't dematerialise when he had just found the Doctor again after waiting for over 150 year for her to vanish again because he wanted answers.

"Time to go." Said the Doctor as she pulled down a lever and spun a dial as quickly as possible.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Asked Martha as the TARDIS started to take off.

The Doctor didn't answer her as the TARDIS suddenly lurched to the side and began to take off on her own.

"Doctor, what's it doing?" Screamed Martha.

"_She's_ scared of something so _she's_ trying to get away from it." Replied the Doctor as she tried to grab hold of the console to look at the monitor.

"We going faster than usual, we're in the year Five thousand, Ten thousand, One billion, Five billion, Five trillion, 50 trillion, what, 100 trillion, That's impossible." Exclaimed the Doctor in disbelief as she read the numbers on the monitor.

"Why, what happens then?" Asked Martha as she looked at her friend.

"The End of the Universe." Said the Doctor.

And all the while the man in the Dark blue trench coat and rucksack was clinging to the TARDIS yelling "Doctor!" until He started feeling light headed, groaning when He realised what was going to happen.

He didn't even realise when the TARDIS had landed as He fell to the ground, eyes closed, dead.

Martha looked across the console at the Doctor as the TARDIS stopped shaking and landed.

"Well that was interesting." Said the Doctor as she stood up from her place on the floor "We've landed, No idea where, though."

"So, what's out there?" Asked Martha, not knowing whether to be scared or excited, excited because of being so far in the future and scared because all of the stars and worlds have gone out leaving nothing behind.

"I don't know" said the Doctor.

"Say that again, that's rare." Said Martha as she and the Doctor left the TARDIS, the Doctor with a small smile on her face from Martha's comment, and saw Jack's dead body.

"Oh My God!" Yelled Martha, her medical training kicking in, drawing the Doctor's attention to Jack as she ran to check on him, the Doctor sighs silently and puts her thoughts on the TARDIS as she felt the almost melodic hums of the heart of the TARDIS in the back of her mind, noting that the TARDIS didn't like Jack."

"There's no pulse, hold on you've got that medical kit thing." Said Martha, the Doctor was about to tell her not to bother but Martha moved quicker than the Doctor thought.

"Hello again, oh I'm so sorry." Said the Doctor before quickly standing up sensing that Martha had collected the kit from underneath the console and she would be out any second.

"Here we go." Martha whispers to herself as she set to work looking at the man for the first time, handsome –_very_ handsome- dark hair with a unique cologne with a clothing fashion that seem out of the time period, reminding Martha of the Doctor "bit odd isn't it" Said Martha bringing the Doctor's attention to her "Not very 100 trillion, that coat's more like World War 2."

"I think he came with us." Said the Doctor looking back at the TARDIS checking her theory with her beloved living piece of machinery.

"What, from Earth?" Asked Martha because she thought they had to be _inside_ the TARDIS to travel through the vortex and he _wasn't_ in the TARDIS.

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex," The TARDISes upset hums in the back of her head, "Doesn't surprise me, it's very him." Smirked the Doctor.

"Did you know him?" Asked Martha looking at the Doctor.

"Friend of mine," Replied the Doctor, "Used to travel with me back in the old days."

Martha assumed that when the Doctor said the old days, she meant when she was traveling with Ross Tyler, she didn't say what he was to her but Martha knew it pained her to speak of him, who had been lock in a parallel universe with his family.

"But he's . . . I'm sorry there no heart beat," Said Martha as she looked at the Doctor, who stood there with her hands in her pockets without a single care in the universe, not shedding a tear for her dead friend who had died to see her again, "He's Dead."

As she said this Jack took a sharp intake of air and grabbed onto Martha, prompting her to scream, and looked at his surroundings and spotted a dark skinned woman with black hair and said "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

Martha blushed and replied "Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you Martha Jones." Said Jack as he looked her up and down.

"Oh don't start." Said a female voice that Jack assumed was the Doctor as the Doctor was the only woman to resist his charms.

"I was only say hello." Protested Jack as he sat up and looked at the woman who spoke.

"It's fine." Said Martha with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Jack stood up and looked at the Doctor who had undergone a new look, losing her sharp pixie cut and leather jacket and gaining long brown hair and eyes too old for her young face, eyes that Jack saw every day when he looked in the mirror, with suit jacket and a matching pencil skirt that matched both pin striped with a brown trench coat, she looked better than she had when he had last seen her even if she was glaring at him.

"Doctor." Says Jack with a nod of his head.

"Captain" Then they both grinned and Jack picked the Doctor up in a hug, "Oh you never change." Said the Doctor with a massive grin on her face.

"Only for you." Jack shot back.

**A/N: There will be more time lords than just the master, the doctor and jenny but I need some names for them and Lungbarrow will be making an appearance with it members and remember this is an AU story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Have we Learnt Today Then Chapter Two**

Utopia Pt. 2

Jack and The Doctor separated from their hug and looked at each other.

"You abandoned me, why?" Said Jack as he looked the Timelady in the eyes.

"Later." Promised The Doctor as she looked at her surroundings and then looked at the TARDIS and gave the time machine a hard thump, "What was that about, eh?" Asked the Doctor to her beloved time machine.

"Doctor, I looked at the list of the dead after the Canary Wharf incident and I saw Ross's name there is he..." Jack trailed off as he saw the Doctor freeze in what she was doing.

"He's alive, so is Jackie, Just in a parallel Universe but their alive." Said the Doctor as she turned to face Jack only just hiding her pain.

Jack smiled and laughed as he heard the news completely missing the Doctors pain.

A while later The Doctor, Martha and Jack were standing on a cliff looking over the ruined world and saw a tall pillar sticking out of a canyon.

"Is that a city?" asked Martha when she saw inside the canyon.

"A city or a hive. Or a conglomeration. Or a nest. One of the above." Replied The Doctor as she ignored Jack amused look, "Looks like it was grown, but look there, looks like pathways, roads maybe? Must have held some sort of life but a very long time ago."

"What killed it?" Asked Martha as she look around.

"Time. Just time, catches up with everything, everyone eventually." Said The Doctor as she and Jack shared a look of understanding due to both of their long lives, "Everything is dying now, this isn't just night, all the star have burnt out and faded away into nothing." She said looking at the sky that showed no light.

"It must have an atmospheric shell otherwise we'd all be dead right now." Stated Jack as he looked up.

"Well Martha and I maybe, but not sure about you Jack." Said The Doctor as she looked at him.

"But what about the people? Does no one survive?" Asked Martha completely oblivious to the tension between Jack and The Doctor.

"Well I suppose you have to hope, you humans have been through so much I doubt there would be none of you left." Said the Doctor looking at the landscape in front of them.

"Well he's not doing too bad." Said Jack pointing to a man running from a group of people with torches.

"Is that me or does that look like a hunt." Said the Doctor running off to help the person, causing Jack to wonder how she can run in a pencil skirt thus causing his mind to drift what he and his wife could do with a pencil skirt, before chasing after them yelling "I've missed this!"

The Doctor, Martha and Jack reached the man and stopped and Jack reached to grab him.

"It alright, you're safe." Said Jack in a comforting tone.

"We've got to go, they're coming." Said the man in a panic.

"Who's coming?" Asked The Doctor as Jack pushed him to her and pulled out his revolver and aimed at the creatures in front of them.

"Jack don't you dare!" Yelled The Doctor.

Jack glanced at her and groaned before pointing his gun in the air and fired two shots causing them to stop and stare at them fearfully.

"What the hell are they?" Asked Martha horrified at the creatures.

"There's more of them, we've got to keep going." Said the man ready to start running from the creatures.

"I've got a ship, it's safe and it just over there," Said the Doctor as more creatures advance on them, "OR maybe not." She said looking at the large group of creatures surrounding them.

"We're close to the silo, if we can get to the silo, then we're safe." Said the man pulling the Doctors arm in the direction of the Silo.

The Doctor turned to Jack and Martha and said, "Silo?"

"Silo." Said Jack.

"Silo, for me thanks." Said Martha, then all of them were running towards the silo with the man leading them towards safety.

The guards lead The Doctor, Martha and Jack through a series of tunnels carved into the mountain side, a safe place for human hiding from the future kind. In a lab an old man and an insectiod like being were working on how to get the remaining humans off the planet and to safety, when a voice interrupted them.

"Professor, we have four new humans inside, one of them is calling self a doctor." Said the voice.

"Of medicine?" he asked looking hopeful.

"She says of everything." Said the voice.

"A scientist! Oh my word, Chantho remain here, I'm coming keep her there!" yelled the Professor before running out the door.

Chantho only smiled as the professor left to find this doctor of everything.

The Doctor, Martha and Jack were following the young boy and the man that had led them to the silo as they called out for his family. The long corridors were filled with people - refugees - who were waiting to be rescued, waiting to be taken to Utopia.

"Don't you see that?" the Doctor asked. She was looking at the people around her with a smile on her face. "The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans."

"Kistane Shafekane." Creet continued calling.

"End of the universe and here you are." The Doctor continued, still smiling and almost skipping, something which amused Jack. "No getting rid of you lot!" She says with a smile at Martha who gives a smug grin, proud to be of the same species.

"Is there a Kistane Shafekane?" Creet called.

"That's me." A woman said, standing up. She gasped as she spotted the man, her son. "Mother?" he said softly.

"Oh my God." She breathed.

"Beltone?" He asked, and ran to them, embracing them in a tight hug.

"It's not all bad news." Martha said with a smile. The Doctor nods, a smile on her face but inside she was a little upset. The feeling of loneliness creeping get up on her once again.

"Captain Jack Harkness." She heard Jack say and turned around to see him facing a young man, holding out his hand. "And who are you?"

"Jack!" The Doctor says, walking between the two men, her hand going inside her jacket to find her sonic screwdriver. "Give us a hand with this." She continues, attempting to open a door with the screwdriver. And failing.

Jack reluctantly let go of the man's hand and joined Martha and the Doctor.

"It's half deadlocked." The Doctor told him. "See if you can overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are." Jack got to work, typing on a keypad by the door as the Doctor used her sonic screwdriver and a moment later the door slid open suddenly, causing the Doctor to almost fall through.

"Gotcha." Jack said, grabbing the Doctor's jacket and pulling her back. "Thanks." The Doctor told him.

Jack grinned at him and shook his head. "How did you cope without me?" he asked her and the Doctor grinned back, reminding Jack of her previous regeneration.

"Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha said, looking up at the large rocket with awe on her face.

"They're not refugees." The Doctor said, everything clicking into place in her mind. "They're passengers."

"He asked if they could take him to Utopia." Jack said, looking at the Doctor who frowned as she looked over the rocket.

"The perfect place." The Doctor said thoughtfully as she scans the rocket with her screwdriver, "100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream. Humans! You don't change, do you?" She says with a slight laugh, still looking at the ship.

"Do you recognize those engines?" She asked Jack who shook his head.

"Nope." Jack said. "Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." "Boiling." The Doctor agreed and closed the door again.

"But what's Utopia? Does it actually exist?" Martha asks the Doctor who runs a hand through her hair, lost in thought.

They were distracted by an older man running up to them, he looks at Jack who stood above him before his eyes rested on the two women with glee, wondering how someone as young as them could be a scientist but taking it in stride; they needed all the help they could get.

"The Doctor?" he asked, pointing at them and The Doctor grins at him.

"That's me," She confirms and a matching grin appeared on the Professor's face.

"Good." The man said, taking the Doctor's hand and dragging her away. "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

"It's good apparently." The Doctor said to the others, causing Jack and Martha to laugh and follow behind them.

**A/N: Please Review they are 's currency.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Have we Learnt Today Then: Chapter Three**

Utopia Pt.3

The group entered a make shift lab and were greeted by a blue humanoid bug. "Chan-welcome-tho." The being told them.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator." The older man said, ignoring the greeting and pulling the Doctor with him to look at some of the machinery in the room. "It is part of the..."

"Chan-welcome-tho." The Blue creature said to Martha and Jack.

"And over here is the footprint impellor system." The man, who had called himself Professor Yana, continued. "If you know anything about end time gravity..."

"Hello." Martha replied. "Who are you?"

"Chan-Chantho-tho." She replied.

"But we can't get it to harmonize!" Yana concluded. The Doctor looked around her with wonder which was almost childlike; she could learn so much.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack told Chantho, holding out his hand. "Stop it." The Doctor said without turning around.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack whined.

"Nope." She called back. "Cause I know where your hellos lead."

"Chan-I do not protest-tho." Chantho said. Jack winks at her, causing her to giggle as he walks over to where the Doctor and Professor were stood.

"So what have we got here?" he asked, causing the Professor to jump, not realizing he had made his way over to them, whilst the Doctor calmly turned around, glasses now on her face as she put down a piece of something she had been examining.

Martha followed him, giving his back pack an odd look when it started making a noise.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Jack and choosing to question the

Professor who was watching her intently.

"Yes, except without a stable footprint, we'll never escape velocity." Yana told them. "If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well," the Doctor said, looking at the system. "Um, basically... sort of... not a clue." "Nothing?" Yana asked, looking disappointed.

"I'm not from around these parts." The Doctor told him. "I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

Time Lords hadn't dared to come this far into the future and therefore the Doctor had never learned about anything here. She recognized some pieces but they were rusty and falling to pieces, obviously past their time.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Yana told her, his hopeful expression replaced with an exhausted one. "It's my fault. There's been so little help."

Martha was ignoring them, choosing to investigate the noise coming from Jack's bag. He opened it and pulled out the container inside. A container holding a slender hand which was suspended in a bubbling liquid.

"Oh my God." She said, setting it on the table quickly. "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"That's-that's my hand!" the Doctor said, coming over to take a closer look. She frowned and held up one hand next to the jar, as if comparing the two hands which were identical.

"Chan-is this a tradition amongst your people-tho?" Chantho asked.

"Not on my street." Martha told her. "What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story." The Doctor told her, studying the hand. "I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight."

"What?" Martha asked, disbelieving. "And you grew another hand?"

"Um, yeah." The Doctor replied. "Yeah, I did. Yeah." She held up her hand with a wide smile and fluttered her fingers. "Hello."

"Might I ask what species are you?" Yana asked the Doctor, looking at her intently with a curious expression on his face.

"Time Lord." The Doctor replied. "Last of. Heard of them?" Yana shook his head. "Legend or anything?" The Doctor asked. "Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan-It is said that I am the last of my species too-tho." Chantho told them.

"Sorry, what was your name?" the Doctor asked her.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho." Yana told him. "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside that was yours?" the Doctor asked. "Chan-the conglomeration died-tho." She replied sadly.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to see your home destroyed," She says and Chantho sniffs but smiles at the Doctor.

"Chan-most grateful-tho." Chantho replied.

"You grew another hand?" Martha asked her, still looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hello again." She says with a wave of her hand. "It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." Martha takes her hand with a shake of her head.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises." She told her with a nervous laugh, still not sure how she had grown another hand.

"Chan-you are most unusual-tho." Chantho told him.

"Well..." the Doctor drawled with a smile, used to hearing it by now.

"So what about those things outside?" Jack asked. "The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

"We call them the Futurekind." Yana told them. "Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is..." the Doctor prompted.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia." Yana told her. "Where have you been?"

"We're hermits, Hermits United, meet up every ten years. So, Utopia?" Professor Yana looks at the Doctor curiously but crooked a finger and led them to a computer that showed a navigational chart with a blinking red dot.

"The call came from across the stars over and over again." He told them. "Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

"Where is that?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness." Yana told them. "Out toward the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know." Yana told them. "A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind-to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor agreed with a smile. Even in the future, the humans were still so lovable!

"And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic." She continued. "There's a good sign.

Someone's out there. And that's... ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without the stars to guide you." Her voice fades as she notices the pained expression on the Professor's face and his distant eyes.

"Professor?" She asked, looking at him closely. "Professor?" She asked again, touching his arm softly to draw him out of his thoughts.

"I-Right, that's enough talk." Yana said, seeming to come back. "There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." The Doctor's eyes followed him as he walked away and soon she was following him, standing behind him with a confused frown.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes." Yana replied shortly. "I'm fine! And busy!"

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" the Doctor asked him, causing him to stop. "The footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way." Yana told her.

"You're stuck on this planet." The Doctor said. "And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they just think they're gonna fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." Yana said sadly.

"Quite right, too." The Doctor agreed. "And I must say, Professor..." She removed her coat and handed it to Jack as he passed. "Um, what was it?"

"Yana." He told him.

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me," the Doctor told him, "but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverse the boost. So, I wonder what would happen if I did this?"

She picked up the circuit and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it before switching it on.

"Chan-it's working-tho!" Chantho said happily as the system sprang to life.

"But how did you do that?" Yana asked.

"Oh, while we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you." She said grinning. "I'm brilliant."

"What happened to fantastic?" Jack asks as he puts her coat down and looked around the lab.

"Doesn't fit the teeth." She says with a shrug, not noticing the Professor pausing in his work to look at the Doctor curiously.

**A/N:**** The Doctor will be meeting more timelords but can you please review it's getting ridiculous that such a big fandom and no-one notices... okay I have just shot my self in the foot but you can stop this by reviewing I give you shout outs and refrences if you give me names for the Timelords.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Have we Learnt Today Then Chapter 4**

Utopia Pt. Four

_"All passengers prepare for immediate boarding."_

Smiling families in the corridors began to get their things together. The noise was deafening as everybody realized that this was it; they would be going to Utopia.

In the lab, everyone was working at different controls, trying to make the journey to Utopia as safe as possible. Martha and Chantho headed down the corridors in the opposite direction of everyone heading to the ship, their arms full of circuit boards. As they walked, Martha spotted the young boy from earlier who had helped the man find his family.

"Excuse me." She called. "Hey, what was your name? Creet?" "That's right, Ma'am." He replied.

"Who are you with, Creet?" Martha asked. "You got family?" "No, sir." He told her. "There's just me."

"Well, good luck." She told him. "What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?"

"My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds." Creet told her.

"Good for her." Martha replied. "Go on, off you go. Get your seat."

He nodded and moved on, while they made their way back to the lab. Jack smiled as the two walked in whilst the Doctor and the Professor carried on working, rushing around and working as though they had known each other for years. Captain Jack noticed this and tried to hide his smirk. The Doctor picked up one of the wires on the table, frowning when she realized she had never seen something like this before. She brought it to her nose and her face lit up when she realized what it was.

"Is this...?" She asked the Professor who had been watching her with a smirk. "Yes, gluten extract." Yana replied. "Binds the neutralino map together."

"But that's food!" The Doctor said. "You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana, you're a genius."

"Says the woman who made it work." Yana replied.

"Oh... it's easy coming in at the end but... you're stellar." The Doctor told him. "This is...this is magnificent. I don't often say that 'cause... well, 'cause of me."

"Well, even my title is an affectation." Yana told him. "There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." The Doctor stated as Yana chuckled. "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies." Yana complained jokingly. "They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."

"Well you've got it now." The Doctor told him with a smile. The two smiled at each other before the Doctor looked down, continuing with her work. She had promised herself she wouldn't get too close with anyone after what had transpired with Ross, no matter how brilliant they were. "But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from on board. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind." She says, looking up at him as he nods.

"With Chantho." Yana confirmed. "She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"Sounds like someone I know," Yana's eyes drift to Martha but the Doctor's thoughts were on Ross. "You would give your life so they could fly."

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia." Yana told him. "Time I had some sleep."

"Professor." A voice called over the intercom. "Tell the Doctor we've found her blue box."

"Finally!" She says with a smile and closes her eyes when she can feel her connection with the TARDIS getting stronger as she got closer.

"Doctor." Jack called and they all gathered around a monitor to see the TARDIS safely inside the silo. The Doctor put a hand on Yana's shoulder and smiled at the man.

"Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." She told the man.

The Doctor pulled a power cord out from under the console and ran for the door. "Extra power." The Doctor called running to an outlet and inserting the cord. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

A second later, Martha joined Jack and the Doctor.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Martha said, spotting the TARDIS. Jack chuckles from where he was stood, making sure nothing went wrong and Chantho went over to Yana.

"Chan-Professor, are you alright-tho?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." he told her. "I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar-" Jack told Martha, "same as that last lot. But quicker." "Yes, sir." Martha told him with a grin, walking away as Jack winks at her.

The Doctor looked over at Yana who was still trying to convince Chantho to leave him and carry on with her work.

"You don't have to keep working." She said to the man, noticing that he had that distant and pained look again. "We can handle it."

"It's just a headache." Yana told her. "Just-just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" the Doctor asked concerned, looking away from her work and into the Professor's hazy eyes.

"It's the sound of drums." Yana replied. "More and more, as though it's getting closer." "When did it start?" the Doctor asked and couldn't help but feel as though she had heard something like that before.

"Oh, I've had it all my life." Yana told her. "Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked."

He stood and got back to work. The Doctor watched him for a moment before getting back to her work.

"Professor, are you getting me?" a voice called; Yana walked quickly over to the monitor.

"I'm here!" he replied. "We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch."

The signal went out.

"God sakes!" he ranted. "This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!" "Anything I can do?" Martha asked. "I've finished that lot."

"Yes, if you could." Yana said, making room for him. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

"Certainly, sir." Martha agreed. "Just don't ask me to do shorthand." "Are you still there?" The man asked, coming back on the screen.

"Ah, present and correct." Yana told him. "Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

They all waited, continuing with their work but periodically looking up at the monitor. "He's inside." Finally came the reply. "And good luck to him."

"Captain, keep the levels below the red." Yana ordered Jack.

"Where is that room?" the Doctor asked as she joined Yana and Mark.

"It's underneath the rocket." Yana told her. "Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet?" the Doctor asked. "Never heard of it." _Seems to be happening a lot today, _She continued in her head.

"You wouldn't want to hear of it." Yana told him. "But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here."

They watched the monitor closely when suddenly, an alarm began to sound. "It's rising... 0.2!" Yana warned. "Keep it level!"

"Yes, sir!" Jack called back before more alarms started wailing.

"Chan-we're losing power-tho!" Chantho yelled. The Doctor ran to the controls, trying to keep hold.

"Radiation's rising!" the Doctor yelled.

"The chamber's going to flood!" Yana called to the man in the control room. "Jack!" the Doctor yelled. "Override the vents!"

"Get out!" they heard the man yell to the tech. "Get out of there! Jate!" Jack picked up two live cables.

"We can jump start the override!" he called before slamming them together.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed, turning around but jumping back when the wires made contact as power coursed through Jack's body and he fell to the ground and didn't move.

"I've got him." Martha said, running to Jack's side.

"Chan-don't touch the cables-tho." Chantho said, pushing one aside.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yana told them. The Doctor shook her head, standing at Jack's feet and looking down at him with her thoughts racing.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" the Doctor asked.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start." Yana told her. "It was all for nothing!"

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor said, walking forward. "Martha, leave him." She told her, pulling her up gently.

"You've gotta let me try." Martha protested.

"Come on." She said, pulling her away. "He'll be fine. You've seen this happen before." She let go of her when she saw that she was safely with Chantho and turned to Yana. "It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Yana replied sadly.

"Well..." the Doctor began.

Jack gasped as he came back to life and the Doctor removed her glasses, smirking slightly at Yana's shocked expression.

"I've got just the man." She told Yana.

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked.

"Is that all you can think about?" She demands, turning around so quickly that her hair flew and almost hit the Professor.

"We'll, it's better than what happened before," The two exchange a look and the Doctor knew it was time for that inevitable talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**What Have we Learnt Today Then Chapter Five**

Utopia Pt. Five

Jack and the Doctor quickly ran down the corridors to the control room.

"Lieutenant, get on board the rocket!" the Doctor called as they skid to a stop. "I promise you're gonna fly."

"The chamber's flooded!" the lieutenant protested.

"Trust me." The Doctor told him. "We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!"

The lieutenant ran off, and Jack began removing his shirt.

"Wh-What are you taking your clothes off for?" the Doctor stuttered, blushing slightly.

"I'm going in." Jack told her.

"Well by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh." She told the man in confusion.

"I look good though." Jack said, running to the door and missing the roll of the Doctor's eyes. He reached for the handle and stopped. "I've always meant to ask..."

"Ask what?" the Doctor asked.

"How long have you known?" Jack asked him.

The Doctor paused.

"Ever since I ran away from you." She said honestly. "Good luck."

Jack entered the room, slamming the door shut quickly after him. He went straight to the coupling as the Doctor watched through the window.

Martha was still in the lab, trying her hardest not to eavesdrop on the conversation between Jack and the Doctor. She glanced around and spotted a distraught Yana, who was staring at the TARDIS.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Chan-Professor, what is it-tho?" Chantho asked.

"Time travel." He said. "They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fob watch and Martha's eyes widen when she recognizes the watch; the same type of watch which held the Doctor's Time Lord Conscience when she was hiding from the Family as a human.

"Time and time and time again." Yana continued. "Always running out on me." "Can I have a look at that?" Martha asked.

"Oh, it's only an old relic." He told him with a chuckle. "Like me." "Where did you get it?" Mark asked, holding it in his hand.

"Hm?" he replied. "I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"An orphan in the storm." Yana replied. "I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this."

"Have you opened it?" Martha asked.

"Why would I?" Yana asked. "It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?" Martha asked. "It's stuck." Yana said. "It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." "Does it matter?" Yana asked her.

"No." Martha says in a tone that obviously meant yes. "I'm going to go find the Doctor and Jack," Martha runs out of the room, ignoring Yana's and Chantho's confused stares.

*Doctor Who*

"Yes!" Jack said as the last coupling slipped into place.

"Now get out of there!" the Doctor called. "Come on!" Jack slipped through the door as the Doctor called the lieutenant. "Lieutenant, everyone on board?" She asked.

"Ready and waiting." the lieutenant answered.

"Stand by!" the Doctor called. "Two minutes to ignition."

She hung up the phone and turned back to the controls; a few seconds later, Martha ran into the room.

"Ah, nearly there." She told them. "The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable."

"Yeah that's nice. We've got problems." Martha said, moving in front of her to grab her attention. "What are you talking about?" the Doctor said, moving around her. "Everything's going fine." "Doctor, it's the professor." Martha told her. "He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours! Same writing on it. Same... everything." The Doctor stopped and looked at them.

"Don't be ridiculous." She whispers but Mark clearly heard her. She opens her mouth to reply when the Doctor turns around, facing Martha with a panicked expression which surprised Mark. "No." She said. "No, no. It can't be."

An alarm blared and the Doctor jumped to fix it.

"That means he could be a Time Lord." Jack said. "You might not be the last one!"

"Jack, keep it level!" the Doctor barked.

"And just think," Jack kept the controls level but his grin didn't fade. "A female and a male Time Lord. We all know where that's going to lead!"

"Shut it, Jack!" The Doctor yells, her stare turning icy as she glared at Jack; her mind was reeling. Is it possible? Will they forgive her for what she did? Who are they?

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha asked.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor said distractedly. "Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died."

"Not if he was human." Jack pointed out.

"There's so many I can think of. So many people it could be. So many disappeared!" She says, almost to herself before turning to Martha. "Does he know? Has he tried opening it?" She asks people.

"He _couldn't _see his watch." She told her. The Doctor turns around and closes her eyes at the past tense. Any minute she could have a revenge seeking Time Lord after her. "But he can now."

Voices echoed in Yana's mind as he stared at the watch in his hand. Voices mixed with dark laughter and the ever present sound of drums.

**The drums**. The watch seemed to say. **The drums, the drums. The never-ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty. No one can stop you, not even her. The Doctor.**

"Chan-Yana, won't you please take some rest-tho?" Chantho asked worriedly.

"13, 12, 11, 10" The countdown continued.

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide." Jack said. "The end of the Universe."

"No one would look for him here." She agreed but then shook her head. "But it would have to be a reckless Time Lord to come here and I can only think of a few who would do that,"

"Think of what the Face of Boe said." Martha told them. "His dying words. He said..."

"You are not alone." The Doctor whispered and in her mind she saw what she had so easily missed before.

You Are Not Alone

Y - A - N - A

Yana stood staring at the TARDIS, his back to Chantho.

"Chan-Professor Yana-tho?" she asked.

He turned back around and she quickly backed away. His once kind face was now twisted into a cruel mask.

The Doctor froze when she felt someone, more specifically a certain Time Lord. She could feel his anger and she could hear his laughter when he felt her presence before she was alone again. He had blocked himself from her in an attempt to hide whatever his current plan was.

"Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity?" the Doctor called. "Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?"

"Affirmative." the lieutenant called back. "We'll see you in Utopia."

"Good luck." The Doctor told him.

She hung up the phone and took off at a run, Martha and Jack faithfully following behind.

Yana moved to a panel and quickly threw a lever, closing and locking the main door before the Doctor could reach it.

"Chan-but you've locked them in-tho." Chantho said, confused.

"Get it open!" the Doctor yelled pointing the sonic screwdriver at the door as Jack ran to the keypad. "Get it open!"

"Not to worry, my dear." Yana said. "As one door closes, another must open."

He threw another switch and the power at the main gate went down, allowing the Futurekind to enter.

"Chan-you must stop-tho!" Chantho yelled. Yana ignored her and continued working.

"Chan-but you've lowered the defences! The Futurekind will get in-tho!" she told him.

Meanwhile, Jack quickly got the door open.

"Let's go." The Doctor said, moving through it without stopping to see whether the other two were following her or not.

"Chan-Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work-tho." Yana turned around to find Chantho holding a gun on him.

"Oh..." he said,"Now I can say I was provoked."

He slowly held out one of the live cables Jack had held earlier.

The Doctor, Mark, and Jack ran down a corridor and around a corner, only to be confronted by a pack of Futurekind.

"Go back!" The Doctor shouted and the three ran in the opposite direction, trying to escape the

Futurekind and to get to Yana, to the Time Lord that the Doctor wasn't glad to see.

"Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch?" Yana demanded, still holding the sparking cable. "Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

"Chan-I'm sorry-tho." Chantho whispered. "Chan-I'm so sorry-"

"And you with your 'chan' and your 'tho'." He cut her off. "Driving me insane."

"Chan-Professor, please-" she begged, but he cut her off again.

"That is not my name!" he yelled. "The Professor... was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan-who are you-tho?" Chantho whispered. He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I... am... the Master."

He thrust the cable forward and Chantho convulsed before falling to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**What Have we Learnt Today Then Chapter 6**

Utopia Pt. Six

The Futurekind chased the group through the corridors catching up with every step.

"This way!" Jack called, pulling them down another hall way.

The Master knelt and reached out to pick up the canister containing the Doctor's hand. His wrinkled face was in a smirk as he looked at the lightly bubbling hand of hers and he chuckled softly.

The group arrived at the locked door to the lab; Jack wasted no time in trying to open the door. "Professor!" the Doctor called pounding on the window of the door. "Professor, let me in! Let me in!" She turned back. "Jack, get the door open quickly!"

The Master ignored her, walking to the navigation computer.

"Professor!" The Doctor yelled. "Professor, where are you? Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain!"

The Master removed the circuit board. "Utopia." He sneered.

"Doctor, they're coming!" Martha yelled to her as she looked behind her, seeing the quickly advancing figures of the Futurekind.

"Professor!" the Doctor yelled.

The Master pulled some cables from the TARDIS.

"Open the door, please!" the Doctor yelled. "I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me!"

Chantho was lying on the floor, hurt very badly. She slowly reached out her hand to the gun that lay nearby.

"Open the door, please!" the Doctor screamed.

The Master turned and Chantho fired. He groaned as the bullet hit him and he staggered back against the TARDIS, staring at her.

Jack whipped out his revolver and hit the keypad with the gun and the door opened. The Doctor rushed through and Martha and Jack followed after, wondering why she was so desperate to see him, even if he was a Time Lord.

The Doctor stopped, facing the wounded Master. The Master glanced at her, and for a second to the humans in the room they stared at each other but for the Time Lords it felt like days as they observed each other.

The Doctor moved forward hesitantly, but the Master retreated to the TARDIS, locking the door after him. The Doctor rushed to open it with her key, but the Master flipped a switch and the key wouldn't turn.

The Master headed to the console while the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the TARDIS.

The Master pushed a button and stepped away, turning back to the door. "Deadlocked." He called.

"Let me in!" the Doctor yelled, pounding on the door.

"Let me in!" Jack quickly tried to stop the Futurekind from entering the lab whilst Martha rushed to Chantho who was lying on the floor.

"She's dead." Martha called as he kneeled next to Chantho and looked up at Jack, wondering what they should do as the Doctor continued knocking on the door of the TARDIS.

"I've broken the lock!" Jack called to Martha. "Give me a hand!" Martha quickly ran over and helped as much as she could.

"I'm begging you!" the Doctor called through the door. "Everything's changed! It's just the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

"Killed by an insect!" the Master called back. "A girl! How inappropriate. I wouldn't have minded as much if it was a _girl _Time Lord! Wouldn't have been the first time, would it Doctor?" He chuckled as the Doctor scowled, glaring at the TARDIS as though she could glare through it at the Master. "Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master... reborn."

With that, he exploded in light as he screamed.

The Doctor quickly backed away as they saw the light and heard his scream.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled as he and Martha held the door shut. "You'd better think of something!" "Ha, ha!" They all heard a new voice laughing from the TARDIS. "Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" Suddenly, the voice was transmitted over a speaker.

"Doctor-ooh, new voice." The Master said. He lowered his voice. "Hello!" He raised his voice. "Hello!" His voice returned to normal. "Hello! Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think so!"

"Hold on!" Martha called. "I know that voice!" An arm of one of the Futurekind reached through the door and Martha and Jack pushed back with more force.

"I'm asking you properly!" the Doctor called. "Just stop! Just think!"

"Use my name." the Master told him. The Doctor closed her eyes and debated whether or not to call him by his real name, not his chosen one but thought better of it, knowing that he would return the favor and that was something she didn't want Martha and Jack to hear.

"Master." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Tough!" the Master yelled.

The Doctor heard the engines begin to move and held out her sonic screwdriver, her face determined as she stared at the TARDIS.

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack yelled from the door. Inside the TARDIS, the console began to spark.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Master yelled.

He hit some buttons and the engines began to move again. "End of the universe." He called. "Have fun. Bye bye!"

"Doctor, stop him!" Martha yelled.

He and Jack continued to fight off the Futurekind as the Doctor watched the TARDIS dematerialize, leaving them stranded at the end of the universe.


	7. Chapter 7

**What Have we Learnt Today Then? Chapter 7**

The sound of Drums Pt.1

The quiet and peaceful alley was disturbed by a portal opening and three people landing on the floor, each one gasping for breath and holding their head. The woman of the mismatched group was the first to recover, looking around their location but still gripping her head through her thick waves of hair.

"Oh my head!" Martha groaned, leaning back against the wall and falling to sit on the floor. Jack laughed his agreement and looked up at the Doctor who was now walking out of the alley and into the busy street, her two companions following her. Jack grinned as he wondered how this may look to the innocent humans who happened to be walking past.

"This is London!" Martha noted as they walked along the main street, the Doctor still leading them quietly.

"London, Earth, 21st century by the looks of things," Jack says as he looks at his surroundings and recognizing that this was where he lived now; it was still unusual that he had settled on one planet and in only one time. "Very lucky," He grins and the Doctor slows down her previously long strides as a group of empty benches appeared.

"That wasn't luck. That was me," She says, almost a whisper, as she sits down. Jack sat on a bench opposite, fiddling with the Vortex Manipulator on his wrist with childlike curiosity, as Martha sat beside the Doctor. She was worried about how she was taking the whole situation and wondered how she knew this man who appeared to be mad and seemed familiar to him.

"The moral of the story, kids, is to get trapped at the end of the universe with an ex Time Agent and his Vortex Manipulator," Jack remarks with a smirk, finally looking up from his newly operating Time Travel device.

"And a Time Lord with a sonic screwdriver," The Doctor shoots back and looks around the street, taking note of the Saxon campaign posters and wondering how long it was since she had met Martha in linear Earth time; it couldn't be long because she had seen these when she first arrived at the Royal Hope hospital.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS! He could be anywhere in time and space!" Martha says and the Doctor shakes her head.

"He's here. Trust me." She says and she was once again quiet.

"But who is he?" Martha carries on, unaware of the Doctor's mental shouts to the Master. _Listen to me. Stop! _"That voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor,"

"If this Master's a Time Lord then he can regenerate. Literally change his face, his voice, his body... Everything. A brand new person," His eyes flicker to the Doctor here, thinking of her previous face and her current one and how painful it must have been to change.

The Doctor, however, wasn't listening to the conversation around her and was looking around to find any signs of trouble which could be associated with the Master. The only thing she noticed was a man - homeless by the looks of it, poor thing - tapping a strange rhythm on the cup in his hands. The Doctor's eyes narrow slightly as she watches him repeat the tapping over and over.

"But if he's changed, how are we going to find him?" She turns back to her friends at Martha's question and brushes her hair back.

"I'll know. I always know." She says and taps her temple. She notices Jack's grin and corrects herself. "Time Lords always recognize each other, no matter their regeneration."

"But hold on." Martha notices the familiar Saxon posters and his mind starts to race as he thinks about the transformation between the Professor and the Master who she somehow seemed to know. "If he could be anyone… We missed the election." Martha stands up and looks around him at the Saxon posters which were practically screaming at him. "But it can't be…"

The Doctor stands slowly, Jack quickly following. The pair walk towards a giant screen showing the news and Martha eventually follows them, her face showing the confusion she was feeling.

"Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." A newsreader was saying and Martha recognizes Harold Saxon when the screen changes to show him walking downstairs, followed by an entourage of people, a red haired man who was his personal aid and the blonde woman who Martha knew as Lucy. Martha looks between the blonde wife of Saxon's aid and the brunette woman beside her, remembering the days when she looked at the human woman in admiration. Back before she met the strange alien woman beside her.

"I said I knew that voice." Martha says, her voice slightly distant to the Doctor who was staring at the Master. The only other Time Lord in the universe. "When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon." Jack's eyes widen at the revelation. The man who had been helpful to Torchwood and resisted his flirting was the Master? He guessed that the aversion to his flirting was a Time Lord trait.

"That's him. He's Prime Minister." The Doctor couldn't help the slight laugh in her head. She would have to comment on how he had hated anything political and yet he was the Prime Minister; of Earth of all places!

"Mr Jonson, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir." The Doctor raises an eyebrow as an off screen photographer shouted this.

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." The Master's aid kisses the woman at his side and the Doctor raises both eyebrows. "The Master and his little gang," And he always complained about the Doctor and her humans! She stood up straighter when the Master stepped forward and noticed that he looked _very _smug. That was never a good thing when the Master was concerned.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a doctor." The Doctor stiffens as he smiles into the camera and hears his laughs through their link. What was he up to?

"Finance report, sir."

"Military protocol, sir."

"EC directive, sir."

"Annual budget, sir."

"Recommendations, sir"

Harold Saxon walked down a hallway in number 10 Downing Street, Lucy faithfully by Glospin's side as always. Clerks were handing him files, not realizing that their Prime Minister was slyly gritting his teeth. How he hated humans. And politics. He stops outside the door to the Cabinet Room and turns around as Lucy speaks.

"We're so proud of you, Harry." She says and leans forward, hugging her some-what brother-in-law softly as a pretty dark skinned girl walks up behind them. Tish Jones froze as she saw the Prime Minister hugging his brother-in-law's wife, unsure of what to do.

"Bless." Saxon says as he and Lucy separate.

"Uh, sir…" Tish interrupts nervously as the two in front of her turned around to look at her. "If you don't mind me asking…I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?

"Oh yes, what was it, uh..?" Saxon questioned, pretending to be clueless of who she was when in reality, he knew perfectly who she was. Tish Jones. Older sister of Martha Jones, newest companion of the Doctor.

"Tish. Letitia Jones." Tish replies.

"Tish. Well then, Tish…You just stand there and look gorgeous." Tish was frozen in shock as Saxon walked into the Cabinet Rooms, observing the group of humans sitting around the table. "A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin." On impulse, he throws the files in his hand into the air and the contents scatter as the group of people watch with emotionless faces. "Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit?" The most noticeable trait of this regeneration of the Master, was his child like personality.

"Very funny, sir, hm. But—but if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little—" Albert replied, looking at the Prime Minister seriously.

"No, no, no, no. Before we start all that, I just want to say…thank you. Thank you one and all, you ugly, fat-faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors." Harold Saxon was gone. The Master was here. And the drums were louder than ever.

"Yes, quite. Very funny. But I thi—" The oblivious human said before he was interrupted by Saxon.

"No, no. That wasn't funny." The Prime Minister stands, his eyes roaming over the group in front of him. "Hm, you see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this." He gives an exaggerated smile but yet the humans still showed no emotions. "Not funny is like this." He gives an exaggerated frown but still, no emotions were shown by the humans. "And right now, I'm not like this…" Smile. "I'm like this…" Frown. "Because you are traitors. Oh yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So…" Saxon sits at his chair again, looking excited. "This is your reward." He takes a gas mask from under the table and slips it on his face as everyone looks at one another.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister, do you mind my asking…what is that?" Albert asks, still oblivious to Saxon's intentions and when Saxon answered, it was muffled by the gas mask covering get his mouth.

"It's a gas mask."

"I beg your pardon?" Albert asks and Saxon lifts his mask.

"It's a gas mask." Was his answer before he puts the mask back on.

"Yes, but, uh, why are you wearing it?" Was the clueless question.

"Well, because of the gas." Was the muffled reply.

"I'm sorry?"

Saxon rolls his eyes but removes the mask once more. "Because of the gas." He replies before replacing the mask.

"What gas?"

"This gas." He says and leans back in his chair as the speakerphones in the centre of the table pop up and emit a white gas. The Ministers start coughing and choking, and try to leave the room. Unfortunately, all the doors were locked and the people were left to suffocate and die.

"You're insane!" Albert shouts with his last breath, pointing at the Master with decreasing energy as his body slumped onto the table, the life leaving him slowly. Saxon merely raises both thumbs as Albert collapses dead onto the table. Saxon sat, with the mask still on, and began tapping out a rhythm on the table with his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

**What Have we Learnt Today Then Chapter 8**

Sound of the Drums Pt.2

Eventually, Jack and the Doctor found themselves in Martha's flat which was one obviously belonging to someone young. Martha was smiling, glad to be home; whilst she loved travelling with the Doctor she loved that feeling she got as she walked through the threshold into her small flat.

"What have you got?" The Doctor walked in and got to business straight away. "Computer, laptop, anything?" Whilst Martha was looking for her laptop, the Doctor noticed Jack trying to make a call on his mobile. "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!" She wondered when Jack, who was once a Time Agent and a con-man, had forgotten the basic rules of hiding.

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply…" Jack was hesitant to tell the Doctor about Torchwood; he had just found her again and didn't trust her not to leave him stranded in some place far away and long ago when she found the TARDIS. Torchwood was the reason she lost Ross after all.

"Here you go." Martha says, handing the Doctor her laptop who immediately opened it and was prepared to find out as much information as possible about the Master, or Harold Saxon, or whoever he was now. "Any good?" She asks before Jack takes the laptop from the Doctor, placing it on the desk and typing in the required information.

"I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages." Jack said, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him.

"That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you." Martha was saying to the Doctor who was staring into space.

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here the whole time." She replied bitterly, wondering why the Master had hid himself rather than capturing her the moment he found her.

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Martha asks and the Doctor turns her head to look at her.

"He's a Time Lord." She answered simply, hoping that this would be the end of the questions but knew that she would have to answer them sooner or later. She had hoped to answer them later.

"What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?" The Doctor refrained from rolling her eyes. She was complaining about 'the Master' but 'the Doctor' was fine?

"That's all you need to know." She turned to Jack, signaling that Martha should stop the questions; Martha leaned back with a sigh. "Come on, show me Harold Saxon."

As Jack shows the Doctor the website belonging to Harold Saxon, Martha checked her answering machine and frowned in confusion when she saw one from her sister.

"Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird, they just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for—"

With a roll of her eyes, Martha turned off the message. She wasn't interested in hearing about Tish's new job when a mad Time Lord (and not the good kind of mad) was in charge of the UK. "Oh, like it matters."

Tish hurries to follow the reporter, Vivien Rook, to try and stop her from going into the office, unsuccessfully trying to get her to turn away and keep her new job.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in—" She tries to say once again.

"Harold Saxon: A Modern Churchill." The woman says, determined to get in the room in front of her. "It's the definitive think piece on the man himself." She hands a copy of the article in question to Tish. "Oh, come on, sweetheart, you must've read it!"

"Um, not really, sorry. I'm new." Tish says, looking around for help although no one seemed willing to help her.

"Mr Saxon does like a pretty face." Vivien notes, looking at Tish. Before Tish could reply, she changes the subject. "But I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs Jonson."

"You can't just go barging in!" Tish argues as Vivien enters into a sitting room where George and Lucy is sat, alone, Lucy with her heels off and massaging her feet.

"Mr. and Mrs Jonson, Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror." Vivien holds up her press card. "You've heard of me, I'm sure." She says.

"Oh, can't we just have an hour to ourselves? It's been a hell of a day." Lucy says.

"Oh, strike while the irons hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, can't I?" She continues talking, not giving Lucy a chance to reply. "Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought 'What about the aid and his wife?' All I need is twenty minutes."

"Oh, I think maybe we should wait." She says and casts a nervous look to a door behind her.

"The headline's waiting to print: The Power Behind the Throne." Vivien says in a persuading tone of voice.

"Really?" George says in an intrigued voice, pleased that someone was noticing them; whilst he cared about Harry dearly, he craved some of the public attention his brother-in-law was getting, even if he was in on the plan.

"Britain's First Lady." Vivien replies with a smirk.

"Gosh." Lucy says in a flattered tone.

"Oi, what am I then? The door stop?" Asked George rhetorically.

"Of course not, dear?" Said Luc

"Front page." Vivien says, knowing that she had Lucy where she wanted her, now she had to worry about George.

"Oh, well, I suppose…" Lucy says, fluffing her hair with a smile. "Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes."

"Excellent! Thank you! Oh, oh, what was it? Oh, Tish. Now you can leave us alone" Vivien hands Tish her coat and motions for the girl to leave.

"No, but I'm supposed to sit in." Tish replies, looking at Lucy for some help.

"No, no. It's—it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it." She says and pushes Tish out the door, closing it behind her before turning to look at Lucy, her smiling face replaced by a grim expression. "Mrs Jonson, I have reason to believe…that you and your husband are in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world." Lucy scoffs but Vivien carries on. "I beg of you, hear me out."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asks in a confused tone of voice which masked her terror. Did she know? And if she did, how?

"Your brother-in-law is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie."

The Doctor watched the campaign commercials of _Harold Saxon _with growing confusion. The Master would go to any means to get what he wanted but she wasn't sure how he had done this. Something which irritated the Doctor immensely.

Jack stopped the commercial, going back to the main website and showing the Doctor, again, just how normal Harold Saxon was.

"Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve." Jack paused and turned to the Doctor. "Nice work, by the way."

"Oh, thanks." She replied, coming out of her racing thoughts which were running through many ideas of what was happening, each more unlikely than the previous one. But then again, the Master would probably have found a way to do one, or maybe several, of the ideas.

"He goes back years." Martha says. "He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, he even has a daughter, everything. He's got a whole life."

"All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father. It's all invented." She holds up a photo which Lucy tried to avoid looking at. "Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world."

"Now why would anyone think that? And what about Sarah? Surely you have an explanation for her presence." Said George with an impassive look on his face.

"I think perhaps you should leave now." Lucy says firmly, knowing what would happen if she didn't.

"18 months ago he became real." Vivien carried on, ignoring Lucy for the time being. "This is his first, honest-to-God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network."

"Mrs Rook, now stop it." Lucy says.

"Even now they say that the— the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, 'seclusion'?" Vivien asks, looking at Lucy with raised eyebrows, hoping that she would get the message; Harold Saxon was not real, he was dangerous.

"How should I know?" She asks in return.

"But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless." She gets up and sits beside Lucy. "And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I'm begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him…"

"I think…" Lucy says and pauses.

"Yes?" Vivien leans forward, hope shining in her eyes.

"There was a time when we first met, I wondered… But he was so good to my father. And he said…" Lucy looked distant as she spoke but her words were getting stronger as she came to a decision in her head.

"What? Just tell me, sweetheart." Vivien says in a comforting voice.

"The thing is… I made my choice." Lucy says finally.

"I'm sorry?" Vivien asks confused.

"For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?" Lucy calls out, her eyes focused on Vivien. Leaning on the door behind the two women and George, Saxon looked up and smiled slightly at the woman's shocked and frightened look.

"My faithful companions." Saxon says and Vivien stands to look at him.

"Mr Saxon. Prime Minister, I-I-I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I-I didn't mean—" Vivien stutters and starts to walk towards the door which led out of the room as Saxon started to walk to the centre of the room as though stalking a predator.

"Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist." He says as George and Lucy watch silently.

"Then tell me…who are you?" She asks, her fear hidden in order to get the answers she wanted.

"I'm the Master and these... are my friends." He holds out his hands and four small metal spheres appear and float around his body.

"Ahh, the children of new Gallifrey." Sighed George.

"I'm sorry?" Vivien was slowly backing away from him.

"Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?" Saxon asks, the spheres still floating around him.

"What do you mean?" Vivien asks and Lucy closes her eyes. If only the reporter hadn't come here.

"The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer." He takes a step forward and nods his head slightly towards the spheres which were now still in the air; the spheres head towards Vivien at Saxon's signal, spikes now sticking out from their lower halves.

"The lady doesn't like us." One says as they advance towards the terrified Vivien, the spikes spinning threateningly.

"Silly lady."

"Dead lady."

Vivien screams and George, Lucy and Saxon exit the room and shut the door, deadening the screams. Saxon takes a breath and opens the door. The screams continue. He winces and closes the door but after a second he opens and closes the door again quickly, putting a fist to his mouth.

"But she knew." Lucy sighs. "Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was 100%."

"Um, 99... 98?" Saxon replies.

"Well, now we know why you failed at most of the academics then don't we?" Said George before looking into the room.

"But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?" Lucy presses and Saxon holds out his arms, pulling Lucy into a hug.

"Tomorrow morning, I promise. That's when everything ends." He says over her head, looking into the distance and hearing nothing but the nearing drum beat he had been plagued with since he was eight years old.

Jack was staring intently into one of the mugs of tea he was making, his head spinning. Harold Saxon, a man he had met a couple of times in the last year, was actually a Time Lord and somehow knew the Doctor; he also seemed important to her if her earlier shouts were anything to go by.

"But he's got a TARDIS." He calls to where the Doctor was sat, working on the laptop on Martha's desk with her glasses on her face. "Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades.

"No." She said simply her eyes not leaving the screen in front of her.

"Why not? Worked for me." Jack replied.

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently." Her mind flashed back to when she had broken one of the TARDIS navigation circuits and knew that it would take some work in order to get it back to how it was before. "He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now."

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack says, handing the Doctor a mug as she leans back in the chair she was sat on.

"Well…18 months, tops. The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of…hypnotic but this is on a massive scale." She says, staring at the wall and trying to figure out, once again, how he was doing this on such a massive scale.

"I was gonna vote for him." Martha suddenly pipes up and the Doctor turns her head to look at her.

"Really?" She asks and Martha nods hesitantly.

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him." She replied defensively.

"Me too." Jack agrees.

"_You _like anything with a postcode," The Doctor says to Jack who gives a grin before the Doctor turns to Martha. "Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I dunno." The Doctor leans forward as Martha started to speak in a dreamy voice, obviously influenced by whatever the Master was doing in order to get the entire population of the UK to like him. "He always sounded…good." Her fingers start to tap a rhythm on her hand and the Doctor stares with narrowed eyes. There it was again. "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" The Doctor asks, inclined her head to Martha's fingers which were still tapping that same beat.

"What?" Martha asks in a startled tone and the tapping stopped as she looked at the Doctor.

"That! That tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?" She questions and Martha blinks.

"I dunno. It's nothing. It's j— I dunno!" She cried. The Doctor opens her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the laptop playing a tune; she turns her head and stands up quickly, rushing over to the television when she sees the announcement on the laptop screen, _SAXON BROADCAST ON ALL CHANNELS. _

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." She says as the Master appears on screen, sitting in front of an ornate fireplace in a room that the Doctor recognized as the Cabinet Room.

"Britain, Britain, Britain." He says with a smug smile and the Doctor knew that this would somehow affect them. "What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies."

The Doctor recognized the ship that the Slitheen had sent as a distraction.

"You've seen it happen—Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London."

The Doctor inhaled deeply when she saw the 'ghosts' which were actually Cybermen and we're the reason she had lost Ross.

"All those ghosts and metal men."

The Doctor leaned back slightly as she saw the Racnoss' ship and wondered just how often the Master had been watching her over that past eighteen months.

"The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He nods to someone off camera and a video starts to play of a sphere, obviously alien to the humans, delivering the message.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." The sphere says in a female voice.

"Ooh, sweet." Saxon says as he once again appears on the screen. "And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."

"What?" The Doctor asks although she did give a little laugh, causing Jack and Martha to stare at her confused.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?"

The Doctor whips around to look at Martha, who stared back blankly, before turning the TV around to find a bomb ready to go off. She grabs the laptop as the three rush out into the street just as the front window of Martha's flat explodes.


	9. Chapter 9

**What have we Learnt Today Then Chapter 9**

Sound of the Drums Pt.3

"All right?" The Doctor asks, looking at Jack and Martha.

"Fine, yeah, fine." Jack replies at once.

"Martha?" The Doctor asks when she didn't reply and she turned around to find Martha using her mobile phone. "What are you doing?"

"He knows about me. What about my family?" She says, her eyes focused on her phone and her hands slightly shaking.

"Don't tell them anything!" The Doctor warns her companion.

"I'll do what I like!" Martha snaps before her voice softens but still keeping that same panicked tone. "Mum? Oh my God, you're there."

"Course I'm here, sweetheart." Francisca Jones says calmly, unaffected by her daughter's panic filled voice. "You all right?" She asks casually.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?" Martha asks and Francine turns to look at a young woman with blonde hair who was listening to the conversation Francine was having with her daughter; the same woman who had been listening to every conversation in hopes of finding that dangerous woman, the Doctor.

"Martha, I think perhaps you should come 'round." Francine says instead

"I can't! Not now!" Martha almost shouts, her panic turning into annoyance.

"No, but it's your father. We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go." She says and Martha freezes, drawing the attention of Jack and the Doctor who had been talking just before.

"Don't be so daft! Since when?" She asks.

"Just come 'round. Come to the house, we can celebrate." Francine says in a soft voice, hoping that her daughter would get over her stubborn streak just this once.

"You said you'd never get back with him in a million years." Martha argues and Francine sighs.

"Ask him yourself." Was all she said before she hands the phone from her hand to Clive's, Martha's father.

"Martha, it's me." Clive says to his youngest daughter, hoping his voice sounded normal.

"Dad? What are you doing there?" Martha was beyond confused now and was wondering if Saxon himself was there because his parents were insistent that he went to his mum's house.

"Like your mother said, come 'round. We can explain everything." Clive says.

"Dad? Just say yes or now. Is there someone else there?" Martha asks, hoping that he would say no but knew that something was wrong.

Clive paused before yelling "Yes! Just run!" and gets up and heads for the door.

"Clive!" Francine yells, angry that her ex-husband may have just cost their daughter her life. She had heard stories about that Doctor woman of Martha's and knew that her daughter should not be anywhere near her.

"Listen to me!" Clive continues to yell as he was grabbed by two men, who tried to take the phone from the still yelling Clive. "Just run! I don't know who they are!"

"We're trying to help her! Martha, don't listen to him!" Francine shouts over Clive, hoping her voice carried to her daughter.

"Dad! What's going on? Dad?" Martha calls into the phone but her shouts were unheard as Francine and Clive yelled at each other as Clive was taken out of the house.

"I gotta help them!" Martha says and runs to her car. Jack and the Doctor exchange looks, knowing what was going on and were, to a certain extent, unwilling to help the Jones family.

"That's exactly what they want! It's a trap!" The Doctor unsuccessfully tries to explain to the determined Martha.

"I don't care!" She shouts at the Doctor who sighs but gets into the front passenger seat as Jack jumped in the back, both hoping they didn't get caught.

Clive fought the men who were dragging him into the back of a waiting van.

"Get off!" He yelled at the men before noticing the neighbours who were watching, wondering what had happened. "It's your fault, all of you! You voted Saxon! You did this!"

Francine watched from the front door, shaking her head slightly and wondering how their lives had come to this.

"Corner!" The Doctor yelled as Martha drive recklessly down a road. She turns the corner tightly, the wheels of the car squealing.

"Mr Saxon, we have Condition Red on the Jones plan" The blonde woman who had been watching Francine's conversations with Martha was saying. "We're taking them in." She turned to look at Francine without showing any emotion. "All of them." She says and a man grabs Francine's arm, pulling her towards the van.

"But I was helping you!" She shouted, looking at the woman in disgust.

Martha waited for the call to connect, sighing when it continued to ring, and no one answered.

"C'mon, Tish. Pick up."

Tish was walking down the stairs of number 10 Downing Street as she finally picked up Mark's call with an irritated sigh.

"Mark, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see-" She stopped speaking as two men took her by the arms and carried her backwards up the stairs. "What are you doing?" She shouts, dropping her phone in her attempts to get free. "Get off! Linda, tell them!"

Martha, Jack and the Doctor hear Tish's screams.

"What's happening? Tish!" She glances at the Doctor who was staring at the phone. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!" The Doctor says nothing to deny the accusation.

"I was helping you! Get off me!" Francine was shouting as Martha drives around the corner; she stops the car and Francine notices her. "Martha, get out of here! Get out!" She screams and the woman in charge noticed her.

"Target identified." She said and the police take position.

"Martha, reverse." The Doctor says to Martha who was staring at her family sadly.

"Take aim…" The woman said and the police aim their weapons at the car.

"Get out, now!" The Doctor says, urgency now seeping into her tone as she stared at the weapons that were being pointed at her and her friends. Martha reverses, trying to get away as quickly as possible as the woman shouted "Fire!" and the police open fire.

"Move it!" Jack shouts as Martha quickly presses her foot down on the accelerator. As they took off down the road, bullets shatter the rear window causing all three to duck down in fear of getting shot.

"Take them away." The woman shouts, pointing at Francine and Clive who are locked away in the van. Francine watches her daughter escape with a heavy heart, praying that she will stay safe.

"The only place we can go…planet Earth. Great." Martha says sarcastically but still obviously upset.

"Careful!" The Doctor says as the car swerved as Martha turns to look at the Doctor angrily.

"Now, Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" Jack says and Martha does as she's told, pulling over. They all get out of the car, quickly walking away in hopes of not being noticed.


	10. Chapter 10

**What Have we Learnt Today Then Chapter 10**

Sound of the Drums Pt.4

"Martha, come on!" The Doctor calls to Martha who was walking behind her and Jack.

"Leo!" Martha calls into her mobile, her voice filled with relief. "Oh, thank God! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?" She asks her brother who was walking with his girlfriend and daughter.

"I'm in Brighton. We came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?" Leo asks, oblivious to how Martha was feeling.

"Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide." Martha tries to persuade, hoping that he would listen just this once.

"Shut up." He replied unbelieving.

"On my life. You've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone! Just hide!" Martha says.

"Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek." Martha's eyes widen as the voice of Saxon replied rather than the one of her brother. "I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?"

"Let them go, Saxon." She shouts and the Doctor turns sharply on her heel to face Martha. "Do you hear me? Let them go!" Saxon's only reaction was to smile. The Doctor walks up to Martha and gently takes the phone from her hands and putting it to her ear.

"I'm here." Was all she said and the smile fell from Saxon's face as he pulls out a phone, putting it to his ear and saying only one word.

"Doctor." He says seriously, a contrast from his usually childish attitude.

"Master." The Doctor says in return and the Master smiles slightly.

"I like it when you use my name." He says in a completely serious tone of voice and the Doctor laughs slightly.

"You always did, especially when the night we got married back on Gallifrey," She says and the Master smirks. "But you chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The woman who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?" He says and the Doctor turns away from Martha and Jack, choosing to walk away so they didn't hear one half of the conversation which would be still confusing if they heard both ends.

"So… Prime Minister." The Doctor comments.

"I know." The Master grins. "It's good, isn't it?"

"I'm not so sure. Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman." The Doctor asks.

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? I can remember how you used to worry that they were real when we were young." He grins as he could almost feel the Doctor's scowl down the phone. "Back home. Where is it, Doctor?" He asks.

"Gone." The Doctor whispers and the Master leans forward in the chair he had been sat in.

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" He hisses and the Doctor looks down.

"It burnt." She says firmly and a quiet moment passed between them.

"And the Time Lords?" He asks.

"Dead. And the Daleks… more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared."

"I know." She replies in a comforting voice but wondered why he was telling her; they hadn't exactly been best friends in a few hundred years.

"All of them?" The Master asks, his voice becoming suddenly livelier. "But not you, which must mean…"

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything, and there's around fifteen left of The Fifty, you make sixteen." She wondered why she felt she had to explain herself to him, he would've done the same in her position without any hesitation or guilt.

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?" He asks with a smirk.

"Stop it!" She warns, not raising get her voice but he got the message that he should stop. Didn't mean he would though.

"You must have been like God." He continued, smirk still in place.

"We've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He asks with a laugh.

"Well, it's always been me doing the asking, hasn't it? Besides I don't need to since I'm your wife so I can do what I like with you." The Master scowled at the reminder of their past. "You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth."

"Too late." He says softly, sitting down once again and looking through the window as though he could see the Doctor.

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor questions.

"The drumming." He replies and drums his fingers on the table. "I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"I could help you. Please, let me help." She pleads and the Master stops, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"There are some things even _you _can't help me with." He changes the subject before the Doctor could figure out what he had said. "It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen." He taps that beat again against the table. "Here come the drums. Here come the drums." He says. The Doctor turns around as a man leaning on a building by the Doctor begins tapping his hands against his legs.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asks, looking at the man who was still tapping the beat. "Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" The Master gives no reply as looks at his laptop.

"Tell me about Sarah Smith, Doctor, tell me about your new daughter." Said the Master.

"What have you done with her? Where is she?" Asked the Doctor, concerned for her child's welfare.

"Oh she out with friends, now tell whose her father because it can't be the freak since you've just found him, so what that blond man you lost at torchwood, you seem so hearts broken even after he said that you were nothing to him." Said the Master when he finally got the image he wanted on his laptop.

"Ooh, look. You're on TV." He says, almost happily.

"Stop it! Answer me!" She says, not happy that he was avoiding telling her what she wanted to know.

"No, really. You're on telly!" He says and clicks on BBC newscast. "You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!" He laughs.

The Doctor sees a TV in a shop window and walks towards it, looking at the screen intently.

"…They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous." The newsreader was saying into the camera and the Doctor saw pictures of her, Mark and Jack which had been taken a while ago.

"You're public enemy's number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them and his wife is on business in London to meet with the Toclafane." He switches on CCTV outside the shop in time to see Martha and Jack join the Doctor. "Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" He grins as the Doctor turns to the right immediately, straight into the camera.

"He can see us." She says and uses the sonic screwdriver on the camera, blocking the Master from seeing any more.

"Ooh, you public menace. And just as I was enjoying the view! You really should've wore skirts more often." He says and grins, knowing the Doctor wouldn't have appreciated his comment. "Better start running, if you can in that pretty little skirt. Go on. Run!" He says and the Doctor turns to her friends with wide eyes.

"He's got control of everything." She breathed and Martha and Jack look around, not knowing what to do.

"What do we do?" Martha asks.

"We've got nowhere to go." Jack says and the Doctor nods in agreement.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha asks again and the Doctor shakes her head slightly.

"Run for your life, Doctor!" The Master shouts, his voice full of glee.

"We run." The Doctor says and they all start running as fast as they possibly could, trying to find somewhere safe.

"I said, run!" The Master shouts into the phone, knowing exactly what the Doctor was doing. What she did best; running.

_"Tomorrow morning, Britain will be welcoming an extraterrestrial species…"_

_"The President is said to be furious that Great Britain has taken unilateral action."_

The Chinese news comes on next before the channel changes to Teletubbies. Saxon watches the children's programmers intently on his laptop as one of the Toclafane appear.

"Have you seen these things?" He asks, not turning to look at the sphere. "This planet's amazing. Television in their stomach. Now that is evolution. I can see why the Doctor loves this planet so much," He says.

"Is the machine ready?" The sphere asks in a female voice.

"Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at 8:02 precisely." He replies.

"We have to escape. Because it's coming, sir. The darkness, the never-ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. We have to run and run and run!" The sphere says.

"8:00 tomorrow morning. Tell your people. The world is waiting." Saxon says before the Toclafane disappears; he turns to look out through the window blinds, ignoring the drums as much as he could and searching for the Doctor's consciousness.

He frowned when he couldn't find her.


	11. Chapter 11

**What Have we Learnt Today Then Chapter 11**

Sound of the Drums Pt.5

Martha looks from side to side as she walks into a disused warehouse, a carrier bag of take away food in her hand. Inside the warehouse, the Doctor is still at the laptop while Jack uses his manipulator; both look up as Martha walks in, her face still grim from the capture of his family.

"How was it?" Jack asks.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" Martha replied.

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack says, waving the Manipulator on his arm.

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha corrects.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo." The Doctor says, looking up from the laptop to look at her companion.

"He's not as daft as he looks." She says with a smile which quickly fell. "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?" She asks, handing chips from the bag of out to the Doctor and Jack.

"Nice chips." Jack says, sitting down near the Doctor who pushes the laptop away for the time being and unwrapped the chips given to her.

"Actually, they're not bad." She says and pops one into her mouth. Martha sits opposite Jack and who turns to look at her, both of the exchanging a look before Martha nods in the Doctor's direction who was obliviously eating her chips and watching the laptop for any news concerning Saxon.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asked the Doctor who sighed, knowing this would eventually come.

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague…" Martha asks.

"A friend, at first." The Doctor Answers and Martha raises an eyebrow.

"At first?" Jack asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively and the Doctor scowls but stays silent. Jacks eyes widen and he lets out a shocked laugh as he looked at the Time Lord in front of him who he was sure would be blushing if she wasn't... Well, the Doctor.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Martha says after a few seconds, wondering how something concerning the Doctor could be so simple; the Doctor and Jack stare at her.

"You've been watching too much TV," The Doctor finally says, causing Martha to chuckle half-heartedly, "And beside he's from Oaksdown and I'm from Lungbarrow two different houses on Gallifrey."

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack says.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful." The Doctor leans back as memories of Gallifrey, her home, overtook her. "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords… The oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch… Children of Gallifrey, were taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child… that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad."

"What about you?" Martha asks as the Doctor finally falls silent.

"Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped." She says as though it were obvious, placing another chip in her mouth. All three looked up though at the sudden noise of Jack's manipulator who immediately jumped into action, pressing the necessary buttons to find the source of the beeping.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it." He says.

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor says, grabbing the laptop and typing whilst Jack stared uneasily at the Doctor.

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you." He says, putting the mysterious message onto the laptop through his manipulator and preparing himself for the Doctor's reaction as the Torchwood logo appears onscreen.

"You work for Torchwood." It wasn't a question but Jack nodded, not looking her in the eye; he knew that her eyes would betray the calm atmosphere she gave off.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack tries to justify himself, facing the Doctor now who was staring angrily down at him through her black framed glasses from where she sat.

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?" She asks, wondering how he could betray her - how he could betray _Ross_ even after what he had done_ \- _like that.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honour." The Doctor only glares at him before opening the file which was a video of a woman none of them recognized.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm… Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network." The screen changes from the woman talking to show a graphic of a spinning Earth with satellites.

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asks and Martha looks at her, wondering how she didn't know something as popular as Archangel.

"I've got Archangel." She answers, pulling out her mobile. "Everyone's got it."

"It's the mobile phone network." Jack says, hoping he wouldn't receive a Doctor glare for speaking. When he didn't, he carried on. "'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

The Doctor reached into her jacket and pulls out her screwdriver, pointing it at Martha's phone for several seconds as Jack and Martha watched.

"It's in the phones!" She finally shouts, pulling the phone to her eyes as though she could see into it. "Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." She taps the phone against the table - whilst Martha refrained herself from jumping up to save her precious phone - and it begins to beep in the same rhythm that had surrounded them earlier. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious." She says, looking down at the phone with mild awe.

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asks looking a little afraid.

"No, no, no, no. Subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code… Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me. 'Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out." She says, feeling like they were closer to stopping him than they had only ten minutes before.

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asks and the Doctor leans back, running her hand through her hair.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it." The Doctor replies.

"And we can fight back." Martha says in a cheerful voice, causing the Doctor to grin at her.

"Oh, yes!" She says and starts taking apart Mark's mobile and laptop before asking Martha and Jack for their TARDIS keys and taking out her own. She then uses her sonic screwdriver to weld circuitry from the phone and computer to the keys before tying them to a string so they could be worn as a necklace.

"Three TARDIS keys, three pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in." Martha and Jack exchanged an amused look at that; the TARDIS blended in as much as the Doctor did. "Well, sort of, but… Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and… Martha," She looks over at Martha and takes a step back. "Look at me. You can see me, yes?"

"Yep!" Martha says, not knowing where this was going.

"What about now?" She asks, slipping the key over her neck. As soon as the key was around her, Martha's vision shifts to the left and she blinks, trying to focus her eyes on where she _knew _the Doctor was but couldn't look at. Jack chuckles as he watches her.

"No, I'm here. Look at me." She says with an amused smile as Martha's eyes once again moved away from her.

"It's like…I know you're there but I don't want to know." Martha says, still trying to look at her.

"And back again." She announces, taking the key from around her neck. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed." She says cheerfully, taking a few steps forward before freezing and turning around to face Martha. "Oh, I know what it's like. It's like—it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" She walks away and Martha and Jack just stay there, watching her before Martha looks over at Jack who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You too, huh?" He asks and Martha nods slightly before following the Doctor out, Jack following quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

**What Have we Learnt Today Then Chapter 12**

Sound of the Drums Pt.6

The Doctor, Martha and Jack were walking out onto the streets, each of them looking around as though expecting Saxon to jump out on them.

"Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows." The Doctor says, clutching the key tightly in her hand and walking between Martha and Jack.

"Like ghosts." Jack supplies helpfully and the Doctor nods, allowing her eyes to focus on Jack and give him a small smile of appreciation

"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts." She says and all three place a key around their necks before heading into the city.

_"And as the eyes of the world turn towards Great Britain, sources indicate that Air Force One has landed on British soil tonight."_

Saxon, George and Lucy arrive, the latter two arm in arm, with an escort to greet the American President on the tarmac. Saxon looked positively gleeful as he looked over at the older man who was scowling deeply, unknown to the other occupants of the runway The Doctor, Martha and Jack had arrived, the latter two remaining a distance from the group while The Doctor went for a closer look.

"Mr President, sir!" Saxon says with a salute and President Winters glares at the man in front of him. How he got elected Prime Minister of Great Britain, he'll never know!

"Mr Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." He says, not bothering with a proper greeting, instead choosing to show Saxon that he was in charge.

"You make it sound like an invasion." Saxon says amused, though only George, Lucy and The Doctor picked up on this.

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it." President Winters says and Saxon just sighs.

The Doctor was just behind Saxon as he relpied.

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh…have you met my wife and daughter?" He says pulling The Doctor and Sarah forward slightly and as he did he caught sight of the two remaining figures stood on the tarmac in the distance. Well, this just got more fun, he thought with a grin as he turned to face President Winters who had ignored The Doctor and Sarah.

"Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" Saxon mimes zipping his lips and President Winter's fists clenched. "Are you taking this seriously?" He asks and Saxon nods. "To business. We've accessed your files on these…Toclafane. First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am." The President glared as Saxon tries to talk through zipped lips. "You're trying my patience, sir." He says and Saxon slowly makes a show of unzipping his lips.

"So America is completely in charge?" He asks, wanting to grin at how stupid this ape was.

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you on board the Valiant." He says, turning on his heel to leave before Saxon pipes up.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching." He says and President Winters stops to think.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." He finally says, quickly walking away to a car that was waiting.

"The last President of America." Saxon says to Lucy and George, watching the President walk away. "We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour." He says before motioning for Lucy and George to go before turning to the Doctor and Sarah. "Now Doctor, where have you been? Sarah's been worried sick wondering about her mother," The Master reached down The Doctor's front and pulled the TARDIS key from her blouse, "I'll take that thank you, and please don't do anything like that again it took me a minor piece of telepathy to make the ape not ask questions about how you got here, anyhow best be heading off for our plane dear I'm sure Glospin would love to see you again" He says with an almost mocking smile on his face, knowing her human companion and the freak were watching.

Saxon turns back to watch President Winters drive away, turning back and looking at the area with Martha and Jack are standing.

The Master turned and started to lead The Doctor and Sarah to the plane humming to himself.

"Where were you?" Asked Sarah Quietly and she followed Saxon.

"I was a bit off on arrival seeing that I was forced to use a Vortex Manipulator to get back here." Replied the Doctor

"Why did you lie?" Sarah asked after a moment's silence.

"What?" Said the Doctor shocked at the sudden question coming from her daughter's mouth.

"About Dad, you said he was good, that he was kind, and that I would have loved him." Said Sarah, "But when I saw how he treated you like you were nothing and when he said that he even had to force himself on you…"

"What I was trying to do was make you remember him how I remembered him because he's never coming back it's impossible, because without Gallifrey and the Time Lords the Dimensions are closed from each other." Said the Doctor.

"Was that how I was conceived?" Asked Sarah looking at her mother stopping.

"Oh yes, Sarah you were conceived through rape of your mother by a human but that doesn't explain how it worked does it Theta?" Said the Master as he stood at the entrance to the plane with Glospin and Lucy were listening from inside.

"WHAT?!" Bellowed Glospin as he shot out of the plane, "WHAT HAPPEN TO MY SISTER?!"

"Wow, didn't know you cared." Joked the Doctor meekly.

"Thetaqulaireslundar Sigmatrialdulara don't you dare joke about some as serious as this." Growled Glospin as he walked towards her and began a medical scan with a sonic pen.

"Hey, That's Brax's why have you got it?" Asked the Doctor

"He gave it to me before he left this reality with Bernice Summerfield, he also left Romana with a child now that'll go down well with everyone else." Replied Glospin when he finish the scan and ushered them on to the plane.

The Doctor, Sarah and The Master all climbed in after Glospin and took seats towards the back of the plane giving Lucy and Glospin enough room to themselves.

"I met Lucia." Said Sarah catching her mother's attention.

"You have?" she asked wondering when Sarah had met her half-sister and why she had met her.

"She works for Torchwood." Said Sarah after a moments silence when her mother didn't continue talking.

"WHAT?" Screamed The Doctor turning to face Sarah with wide eyes.

"She's also married to the freak has seven children six of which won't talk to her and she has ten grandchildren that she doesn't know about." Said The Master not looking up from his folder.

"Dad, I wanted to tell her." Complained Sarah, drawing another shocked look from The Doctor.

"DAD?!" She yelled before passing out in a dead faint.


End file.
